


'f' is for friends who fuck up together

by questionableatbest



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Pining Courfeyrac, Social Media AU, also like r and enj will be pining, and 'ferre, i'll add more pairs/people as they come up, pretty much everybody tbh - Freeform, so so much pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questionableatbest/pseuds/questionableatbest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courf- WHO THE FUCK THOUGHT GETTING DRUNK WITH BAHOREL WAS A REASONABLE WAY FOR ME TO DEAL WITH MY PROBLEMS?</p><p>Enjolras- To be fair, I don’t think anybody ever actually said that it was a reasonable thing to do.</p><p>Bahorel- tbh I still think it worked out great, so</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**8:47 AM- Courfeyrac to Enjolras**

Courf- Enj

Courf- Enj

Courf- Enj

Courf- Enj

                Enjolras- What?

Courf- The guy in front of us is cute

                Enjolras- Courf we’re in CLASS would you PAY ATTENTION?

Courf- It’s the 1st day nothing matters

Courf- Except for cute guys

Courf- Cute guys matter

Courf- Like the one in front of you

Courf- He matters a lot

                Enjolras- Literally everything matters?

                Enjolras- The prof is going over assignments?

                Enjolras- This IS important?

Courf- Then why are you messaging me?

Courf- NO WAIT NO

Courf- DON’T CLOSE THE APP

Courf- NO

Courf- I TAKE IT BACK

Courf- FORGIVE ME

Courf- NOOOOOOOOO

 

 

**9:16 AM- Courfeyrac to Enjolras**

Courf- I FUCKED UP

Courf- HOLY FUCK I FUCKED UP

Courf- AND YOU STILL WON’T OPEN THE APP?

Courf- YOU ARE LITERALLY THE WORST FRIEND EVER??

                Enjolras- Maybe, but I’m also the best student ever.

                Enjolras- Also, if you’d been paying attention than you wouldn’t have fucked up, so.

Courf- ENJOLRAS WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK

Courf- DID YOU REALLY OPEN IT JUST TO SAY THAT?

Courf- WHAT THE FUCK YOU PETY BASTARD

Courf- FRIENDSHIP OVER

Courf- GOODBYE

 

 

**9:23 AM- Courfeyrac to F is for Friends who do stuff together (Cosette, Marius, Bahorel, Enjolras, Jehan)**

Courf- I FUCKED UP

Courf- ALSO ENJOLRAS IS A TERRIBLE FRIEND/PERSON

Courf- BUT I FUCKED UP

               Marius- Cosette says ‘it’s too early for him to have fucked up too badly tell him to go back to sleep’

               Marius- (I also have complete faith in your ability to have not fucked up, and I agree that you should go back to sleep)

Courf- I can’t SLEEP I’m in CLASS

Courf- AND I FUCKED UP

               Bahorel- did you forget that you weren’t wearing a shirt underneath it and take off your sweater again?

               Bahorel- did you have to physically fight the prof on behalf of enj?

               Bahorel- did you forget that your water bottle was filled with vodka and try to chug it again?

Courf- NO BAHOREL BUT THANK YOU FOR THOSE FUN REMINDERS OF ALL OF THE OTHER TIMES I’VE FUCKED UP THAT WAS GREAT REALLY GREAT REALLY THANKS SO MUCH

                Bahorel- no problem bro got your back

                Jehan- To be fair, we’ve all had to physically fight people on behalf of Enjolras, so that one wasn’t really your fault.

Courf- THE OTHER ONES WEREN’T EITHER THEY COULD HAVE HAPPENED TO ANYBODY

Courf- BUT THIS TIME I FUCKED UP ON A NEW LEVEL

Courf- THIS TIME IS THE ANOMALY

                Bahorel- wow big words this must be bad

Courf- OKAY YOU KNOW WHAT REL HONESTLY YOU AND ENJ ARE THE SAME

Courf- THE SAME TERRIBLE, TERRIBLE FRIEND

                Bahorel- im the best person you know

Courf- WELL…

                Jehan- well…

                Marius- well…

                Cosette- well…

                Bahorel- I honestly feel so attacked right now like wow I thought you were my friends?

Courf- WELL…

                Jehan- well…

                Marius- well…

                Cosette- well…

                Bahorel- brb crying

                Bahorel- they’re very manly tears but they’re still tears

                Bahorel- because you have all broken my heart

Courf- PERFECT NOW YOU CAN SYMPATHIZE WITH ME

                Bahorel- wait what

                Bahorel- it’s literally like 7 in the morning how the fuck have you had time to have your heart     broken?

Courf- rel

Courf- babe

Courf- friend

Courf- pal

Courf- it’s 9:30

                Bahorel- fuck

**_*Bahorel has signed off*_ **

**_*Cosette has signed off*_ **

Courf- wait what where did Cosette go?

                Marius- her exact words were, ‘before noon he is your son,’ and then she threw her phone across the room and fell asleep all in like 5 seconds?

Courf- awhhh classic mom <3

                Marius- <3

Courf- </3 = me atm

                Jehan- ?

Courf- OKAY STORY TIME FRIENDS

Courf- (my real friends, marius and jehan, who have stuck by me through this trauma, unlike a certain few other people *cough*ENJOLRAS COSETTE AND BAHOREL *cough* who have abandoned and ridiculed me in my time of need)

Courf- ANYWAYS

Courf- MY POLI SCI CLASS HAD IT’S FIRST LECTURE THIS MORNING

Courf- AND ENJ WAS ALREADY THERE WHEN I ARRIVED

Courf- SO I WENT TO SIT WITH HIM

Courf- AND THEN

Courf- THE MOST BEAUTIFUL PERSON I HAVE EVER SEEN IN MY ENTIRE LIFE WALKED INTO THE ROOM

Courf- AND SAT RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME

Courf- AND LET ME TELL YOU

Courf- THE BACK OF HIS HEAD WAS RIDICULOUS

Courf- SO THERE I WAS

Courf- A MERE MORTAL

Courf- SITTING IN CLASS IN THE PRESENCE OF AN ACTUAL GOD

Courf- AND LIKE

Courf- I HAD TO DO SOMETHING OKAY

Courf- I HAD NO CHOICE

Courf- HE MAY BE AN ACTUAL GOD

Courf- SO LIKE

Courf- I HAD NO CHOICE

                Jehan- oh no Courf what did you do?

Courf- OKAY YOUR LACK OF FAITH IN ME IS SO OFFENSIVE?

                Jehan- you literally started this conversation by telling us that you fucked up

                Jehan- it’s not a lack of faith, honey

                Jehan- I’m just reading between the lines here

Courf- OKAY YOU KNOW WHAT THAT’S FAIR

Courf- I WILL LET IT SLIDE THIS TIME

                Jehan- <3

Courf- OKAY RIGHT SO

Courf- I DID WHAT ANY LOGICAL PERSON WOULD DO

Courf- AND I PASSED HIM A NOTE

                Marius- awhh that’s how Cosette and I started talking!

Courf- RIGHT?? SO LIKE

Courf- IT WAS A REASONABLE THING TO DO

Courf- I HAVE PROOF THAT IT WORKS AT LEAST SOMETIMES

Courf- BECAUSE YOU TWO ARE STRAIGHT OUT OF A DISNEY MOVIE

Courf- SO THIS SHOULD HAVE WORKED???

                Jehan- but it didn’t?

Courf- IT DID NOT.

                Jehan- ………………..?

Courf- HE READ THE NOTE

Courf- AND THEN HE JUST GOT UP AND LEFT

                Marius- wait what

                Marius- I’m waking Cosette up with this

                Marius- just a second

Courf- TAKE ALL THE TIME YOU NEED

Courf- MY HEART IS ALREADY BROKEN, SO

Courf- I MEAN

Courf- AM I THAT REPULSIVE?

Courf- IS THE THOUGHT OF JUST TALKING TOO ME THAT TERRIBLE?

Courf- LIKE??

Courf- WHAT THE FUCK??

Courf- WHO READS A NOTE AND THEN JUST LEAVES??

Courf- LIKE??? I’M JUST SO ??????????????????

Courf- oh wait class is over don’t wake Cosette up I’m leaving

**_*Courf has signed off*_ **

                Cosette- are you fucking kidding me

                Cosette- you woke me up for this?

                Cosette- also ‘straight out of a Disney movie’ what the fuck kind of bullshit is that?

                Cosette- I’ll have you know, I’m bisexually out of a Disney movie.

                Marius- <3

 

**10:18 AM- Jehan to Enjolras**

Jehan- give Courf a hug

                Enj- Excuse me?

Jehan- I’m not on campus, or I would find him and do it myself, but I can’t

Jehan- so you need to look into his sad, rejected, puppy dog eyes, and then give him a hug

                Enj- ???

Jehan- I’m rolling my eyes at you.

Jehan- read the messages in the group chat, and then give your sad, rejected friend a hug

 

**10:30- Enjolras to F is for Friends who do stuff together**

Enjolras- Honestly, I think that Bahorel and I are both fantastic friends.

Enjolras- Also, I didn’t think the guy was that cute?

Enjolras- Like, he was definitely good looking, but comparing him to a god might be a bit much?

 

 

**10:33 AM- Jehan to Enjolras**

Jehan- THAT IS NOT WHAT I TOLD YOU TO DO.

 

 

**10:35 AM- Courf to F is for Friends who do stuff together**

Courf- okay first of all, HOW DARE YOU

Courf- YOU

Courf- MY FRIEND

Courf- WHO I TRUSTED

Courf- WHO BORE WITNESS TO THE MSOT TRAGIC MOMENT OF MY LIFE

Courf- HOW DARE YOU?

Courf- AND SECOND OF ALL

Courf- DID YOU SEE HIS GLASSES???????????

                Enjolras- Yes?

                Enjolras- He seemed pretentious, to me.

                Enjolras- Also very rude.

 

 

**10:43 AM- Jehan to Enjolras**

Jehan- YOU ARE MAKING THIS SO MUCH WORSE PLEASE JUST QUIT WHILE YOU’RE AHEAD

                Enjolras- ???

Jehan- WOULD YOU STOP INSULTING THE GUY THAT COURF LIKES?

                Enjolras- Courf has literally never talked to this person before- he doesn’t actually like him.

                Enjolras- Also, he hurt Courf’s feelings. Why should I be nice to/about him?

Jehan- okay that’s actually very sweet BUT STILL, JUST PLAY NICE, OKAY?

 

 

**10:44 AM- Courf to F is for Friends who do stuff together**

Courf- Okay Enj I love you but if I had a dollar for every time somebody called you ‘pretentious’ and ‘rude’ I would have enough money to buy a robot to replace you as my best friend because at least the robot would be emotionally supportive OKAY??

                Bahorel- lololololololol

Courf- DO NOT GET ME STARTED ON YOU, BAHOREL

                Bahorel- lololololololol

 

 

**10:47 AM- Enjolras to Jehan**

Enjolras- He’s not playing nice, he’s actually being VERY MEAN??

                Jehan- yes because he’s emotionally compromised you still need to be nice to him

 

 

**10:49 AM- Enjolras to F is for Friends who do stuff together**

Enjolras- Courf you’re literally terrified of robots. When we were 10 you cried through all of the Star Wars movies because of it.

                Bahorel- LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

                Courf- LIES AND SLANDER

                Bahorel- yo speaking of slander, you took javert’s law class last semester, right enj?

Enjolras- Yes, why?

                Bahorel- do you still have your notes?

Enjolras- Yes, do you want them?

                Bahorel- fuck yeah I do you’re honestly the best

Enjolras- Please, tell that to Courfeyrac and his newfound robot best friend.

                Bahorel- I mean he’s read this whole conversation so I’m assuming he already knows but

                Bahorel- @courf ENJOLRAS IS THE BEST FRIEND IN THE HISTORY OF THE WORLD, AND HE HAS NEVER DONE ANYTHING WRONG EVER

                Courf- YOU KNOW WHAT?

                Courf- YOU TWO DESERVE EACH OTHER I HOPE YOU ARE VERY HAPPY

***Courf has left the conversation***

                Bahorel- damn

 

 

**10:55 AM- Jehan to Enjolras**

Jehan- ARE YOU HAPPY NOW??

                Enjolras- I don’t know about myself, but I’m sure Courf and his robot friend are very happy together.

Jehan- you two are actual five year olds holy fuck I’m too old to deal with this shit

 

 

***Courf created the group ‘Emotional Support Squad’***

***Courf has added Marius, Jehan, and Cosette to the group***

Courf- I’m sure you’re all wondering why I gathered you here today.

                Cosette- are we by chance providing you with emotional support?

Courf- okay your sarcasm has been noted and appreciated

                Cosette- thanks babe

Courf- np mom

Courf- NOW, WE HAVE SERIOUS MATTERS TO DISCUSS

Courf- LIKE THE FACT THAT I HAVE SINGLE HANDEDLY MANAGED TO OFFEND THE LOVE OF MY LIFE

Courf- AND RUIN MY LOVE LIFE FOREVER AND FOR ALWAYS

 

**11:07 AM- Jehan to Enjolras**

Jehan- .jpg

                Enjolras- Wait, he actually created a new group for this?

                Enjolras- The love of his life?

                Enjolras- Don’t you think he’s being a little bit over dramatic?

Jehan- it’s courf. Of course he is. But he’s also upset.

                Enjolras- I’m literally sitting across the table from him in the library. He should have just said something?

Jehan- Or maybe you should have listened to him when he tried to?

 

 

**11:12 AM- Jehan to Emotional Support Squad**

Jehan- nothing has been ‘ruined forever and for always,’ I promise

                Courf- HOW DO YOU KNOW???

Jehan- because you’re fantastic and even if this guy can’t see it, somebody else will one day.

                Cosette- also like you could just apologize to him next class?

                Courf- ACTUALLY I WAS THINKING OF DROPPING THE CLASS?

                Courf- LIKE, REALISTICALLY I SHOULD JUST DROP OUT OF SCHOOL ALTOGETHER

                Courf- AND CHANGE MY NAME

                Courf- AND MOVE TO ALASKA

                Courf- AND NEVER BE SEEN AGAIN

                Marius- I’ve always wanted to go to Alaska can I come with you??

                Courf- YES. SEE. THIS IS WHAT FRIENDSHIP LOOKS LIKE.

Jehan- nobody is going to Alaska, and Cosette is right- just apologize for making him uncomfortable, and see where it goes from there?

                Courf- like I mean YES that seems REASONABLE

                Courf- but also I just started thinking about dog sleds and tbh I think Marius and I would be really good dog owners so

                Cosette- actually Marius is allergic to most types of fur?

                Cosette- I am the best girlfriend ever for knowing this, btw

                Courf- wait WHAT?

                Courf- Marius I’ve been living with you for two years HOW DO I NOT KNOW THIS??

                Courf- IS IT TRUE???

                Marius- you know now, and that’s what counts?

                Marius- but like I would totally put up with allergies because we would definitely be the best dog sled team ever

                Courf- babe <3

                Marius- babe <3

                Cosette- do you two need a minute, or?

Jehan- No dog sleds.

Jehan- only apologies (if you want to apologize), and then moving on.

Jehan- No dog sleds.

                Courf- *SIGH*

                Courf- FINE

                Courf- BUT WHAT IF HE TRIES TO RUN AWAY AGAIN?

                Marius- it would definitely be easier to catch him if we had dog sleds

                Courf- EXACTLY WHAT I’M SAYING!!

Jehan- …

                Cosette- …

Jehan- …

                Courf- but yes FINE I will definitely apologize in class, but that’s not until Thursday which is 2 days away, so please tell me you guys are down to drink tonight?

                Cosette- count me out I’ve got morning class

                Marius- same

Jehan- same… try Rel?

 

 

**11:30 AM- Courf to Bahorel**

Courf- I need to drink away my sorrows are you free tonight?

                Bahorel- literally always

                Bahorel- also I’ve got a plan

                Bahorel- a great plan

                Bahorel- like, a fantastic plan

                Bahorel- I’ll tell you about it tonight

 

 

**11:31 AM- Enjolras to Jehan**

Enjolras- How’s the emotional support going?

                Jehan- are you still at the library with him?

Enjolras- Yes?

                Jehan- then ask him yourself.

Enjolras- But we’re on the silent floor? We’ll get kicked out for talking.

                Jehan- if only there were a way around that. Some form of technology, or something.

Enjolras- Are you being sarcastic?

                Jehan- are you being willfully oblivious?

Enjolras- Okay, fair enough.

 

 

**11:35 AM- Enjolras to Courf**

Enjolras- Hey, I know it’s weird that I’m sending you a message when we’re sitting at the same table and all but we’re on the silent floor so I can’t talk, but I just wanted to say that I shouldn’t have been so dismissive of your feelings. It wasn’t fair of me to brush them off and, as your best friend, I should have realized how upset you actually were, and I should have been more emotionally supportive. I’m sorry, and I’ll do everything in my power to stop it from happening again.

                Courf- wtf enjy ur such a nerd

Enjolras- Okay, you know I hate it when you type like that.

                Courf- u luv me

Enjolras- I will stop loving you if you keep typing like that.

                Courf- I’m going to hug you now.

 

 

***Enjolras has added Courf to the group ‘F is for Friends who do stuff together’***

**12:04 AM- Courf to F is for Friends who do stuff together**

Courf- so apparently you can get kicked out of the library for excessive hugging

Courf- who knew?

 

 

**12:08 AM- Jehan to Enjolras**

Jehan- your apology went well, then?

                Enjolras- Smug is not a good look on you.

Jehan- excuse you, everything is a good look on me

 

 

**8:09 PM Courf to Bahorel**

Courf- I just got here where are you?

 

 

**10:30 PM Courf to F is for friends who do stuff together**

Courf- BAOHREL’S PLAN IS GENIUS I AM FINDING LOVE BITCHES

                Enjolras- I honestly can’t tell if you’re drunk or not.

Cosette- On one hand, he misspelt ‘Bahorel’ and called us ‘bitches.’ On the other hand, he does do both those things sober, so it  could probably go either way

Courf- I hereby dub thee buzzkill 1 and 2

Courf- AKA buzzkill blonde and blonder

                Cosette- yeah they drunk

                Bahorel- excuse you I am perfectly almost sober

                Jehan- don’t do anything we all wouldn’t do together as a group with somewhat rational decision making skills!

                Bahorel- ;) ;) ;)

                Jehan- oh no

                Cosette- oh no

                Enjolras- oh no

Courf- ;) ;) ;)

 

 

**9:57 AM- Courf to F is for friends who do stuff together**

Courf- I FUCKED UP

Courf- WE FUCKED UP

Courf- WHO THE FUCK THOUGHT GETTING DRUNK WITH BAHOREL WAS A REASONABLE WAY FOR ME TO DEAL WITH MY PROBLEMS?

                Enjolras- To be fair, I don’t think anybody ever actually said that it was a reasonable thing to go.

                Cosette- but we didn’t discourage him, so we might be guilty by association, or something?

***Courf changed the group name from ‘F is for friends who do stuff together’ to ‘F is for friends who fuck up together’***

                Cosette- but whatever you did can’t be that bad?

                Cosette- like it’d not like you could drunk text/call him or anything, so?

Courf- what we did was worse.

                Cosette- how is that even possible?

                Cosette- also marius says that he loves you no matter what you did

                Cosette- you two are nauseating

Courf- we made a drunk submission to thE Spotted on Campus page

Courf- AND THEY FUCKING POSTED IT

Courf- I’D SAY THAT’S A LOT WORSE THAN DRUNK TEXTING/CALLING

Courf- BECAUSE THE WHOLE WORLD HAS NOW SEEN ME FUCK UP ENTIRELY

Courf- TBH I NEED TO MOVE TO ALASKA

                Cosette- I’m not telling Marius you said that last part he’ll get excited about the dog sleds again

Courf- IS THAT REALLY ALL YOU’RE TAKING FROM THIS?

                Enjolras- What’s Spotted on Campus?

Courf- omg Enj how are we from the same generation?

                Enjolras- Rude.

Courf- sorry grandpa okay

Courf- it’s a facebook group where people submit pretty much anything they want to say

Courf- and the group posts them anonymously

                Enjolras- And you and Bahorel made a post about the guy in our class?

Courf- YUUUUUP SO THAT HAPPENED

Courf- HAHAHA

Courf- YOU KNOW WHATEVER

Courf- MAYBE HE WON’T SEE IT

Courf- MAYBE HE’LL SEE IT AND IGNORE IT

Courf- MAYBE HE’LL KILL ME IN MY SLEEP WHO KNOWS? I DON’T OH WELL WHATEVER THIS ISN’T TERRIBLE OR ANYTHING

                Cosette- omg I just saw the post

                Jehan- wait where is it? I just got out of class I want in on this

                _*Cosette sent a link*_

Courf- LIKE IT COULD DEFINITELY HAVE BEEN WORSE?

Courf- PROBABLY?

Courf- MAYBE?

Courf- LIKE IT WAS POSTED ANONYMOUSLY SO MAYBE HE WON'T MAKE THE CONNECTION?

Courf- MAYBE ALL OF THE VERY SPECIFIC DETAILS I INCLUDED WILL GO RIGHT OVER HIS HEAD?

                Jehan- oh no honey

                Cosette- oh no honey

                Enjolras- oh no honey

                Marius- oh no honey

                Marius- (but I still love you I promise)

Courf- I’m so fucked

                Bahorel- tbh I still think it was pretty great, so

Courf- OKAY WELL IN THAT CASE IT’S FINE THAT I CAN NEVER SHOW MY FACE IN PUBLIC AGAIN

Courf- AS LONG AS YOU THINK IT WAS A GOOD IDEA

                Cosette- well I mean it probably wasn’t a terrible idea?

                Cosette- like it’s already done so you can’t take it back, so there’s no use yelling at Rel now

                Bahorel- YEAH WHAT SHE SAID

                Cosette- just wait and see what happens in class tomorrow, yeah?

Courf- I’m so fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Combeferre- So I was thinking, what if I comment on the post?
> 
> Grantaire- dude wtf you’re still awake?
> 
> Grantaire- also what
> 
> Combeferre- I mean, he did say that if I wanted to I could talk to him in class, but I won’t actually be going to class, so…

**(Wednesday)**

**2:57 PM- Grantaire to Combeferre**

Grantaire- yo what were u wearing yesterday?

                Combeferre- Excuse me?

Grantaire- was there a cardigan involved?

Grantaire- and the glasses with the huge frames?

Grantaire- tight jeans?

Grantaire- would u describe the general aesthetic of the outfit as ‘sexy librarian’ ?

                Combeferre- … if you’re drawing me, just take whatever artistic liberties you want

                Combeferre- It’s fine I trust you

Grantaire- ok first of all don’t trust me that’s definitely a mistake

Grantaire- just like in general definitely don’t trust me

Grantaire- tbh u should know better than that by now

Grantaire- but also im not drawing u

                Combeferre- Then is there a reason you’re so interested in my general aesthetic?

Grantaire- yes.

Grantaire- would u describe the back of your head as ‘intriguing’ ?

 Grantaire- in general do u consider your good looks to rival gods?

 Grantaire- like your jawline is definitely very sharp, but ‘cut from diamonds’ might be going a bit far

                Combeferre- This is all very flattering (I think?) but …?

Grantaire- do u think your mere presence is a blessing to this earth?

Grantaire- do u think u look fantastic walking away from people?

Grantaire- also did the guy who passed u the note in class yesterday seem like the type to write anonymous passive aggressive love letters to u on facebook?

                Combeferre- Wait, what?

                Combeferre- Excuse me?

                Combeferre- Grantaire, what??

Grantaire- _sent a link_

                Combeferre- … Wow.

                Combeferre- That’s… wow.

Grantaire- on the bright side it’s anonymous so nobody knows that it’s about u?

Grantaire- also you’re not going back to the class, so

                Combeferre- Right.

 

 

**10:37PM- Courf to F is for friends who fuck up together**

Courf- friends

Courf- buddies

Courf- pals

Courf- what should I wear to class tomorrow?

               Enjolras- Are you seriously asking us this?

Courf- sorry let me rephrase

Courf- friends

Courf- buddies

Courf- pals

Courf- literally anybody on this planet who is not enj

Courf- what should I wear to class tomorrow?

               Cosette- sorry babe, but I’m kind of with Enj on this one

Courf- what.

Courf- what is this betrayal?

               Enjolras- You’ve never had any trouble dressing yourself before; I’m sure you’ll figure it out tomorrow as well.

               Cosette- I mean, I would have said it a bit nicer than that, but

               Cosette- he has a point

Courf- okay

Courf- wow

Courf- tomorrow is SPECIAL okay??

Courf- as the saying goes,

Courf- you only have ONE CHANCE to make a SECOND IMRESSION on the LOVE OF YOUR LIFE

Courf- and I don’t plan on throwing that chance away

                 Jehan- I’m pretty sure that saying is about first impressions

                 Enjolras- Technically speaking, won’t this be your third impression on him? If the first was in class and the second was the Facebook post…?

Courf- okay WE DO NOT TALK ABOUT THE FACEBOOK POST

Courf- THAT IS THE FIRST RULE OF FIGHT CLUB

Courf- WE DO NOT LOOK AT THE FACEBOOK POST, WE DO NOT TALK ABOUT THE FACEBOOK POST, AND WE DO NOT THINK ABOUT THE FACEBOOK POST

Courf- and also NONE OF YOU ARE HELPING?????????

Courf- IF I’M GOING TO APOLOGIZE FOR EVERYTHING, I NEED TO LOOK MY BEST????

Courf- DO YOU NOT CARE ABOUT ME AT ALL?

                 Marius- wait what I just saw this I CARE ABOUT YOU COURF, IGNORE THE REST OF THEM

                 Marius- also you’ll look good no matter what you wear! J

Courf- okay if the love of my life doesn’t work out tomorrow I’m officially marrying Marius

Courf- sorry Cosette, it’s official

                  Cosette- tbh I’m not even surprised

                  Cosette- as long as I can be your maid of honor and pick out my own dress, we’re good

Courf- deal.

                  Cosette- nice

                  Marius- yesssssss

                  Jehan- did I just witness an arranged marriage?

                  Cosette- …..

Courf- …..

                  Jehan- okay cool just wondering

                  Jehan- and courf: stop panicking about tomorrow. It’ll be fine.

Courf- I mean I might die of embarrassment,

Courf- but other than that I’m sure you’re right

Courf- would wearing a bow tie be too much?

                   Enjolras- Yes.

                   Cosette- yes.

                   Jehan- yes.

                   Marius- ohhhh but the one with tiny paw prints on it is super cute and the prints make it kind of casual I think?

                   Marius- but also now Cosette is glaring at me so maybe everybody else has a point

Courf- okay yes I see what you’re saying

Courf- but then what do I wear?

                   Bahorel- nothing

                   Bahorel- go naked

                   Bahorel- show him what he’s missing out on

                   Bahorel- ;)

Courf- ;)

                   Jehan- okay or NO maybe don’t do that

                   Enjolras- Really though, please don’t. I’m in that class. There are some things that I really don’t need to see before noon. No offense, Courf.

Courf- wait but enj are you down to see me naked AFTER noon?

                   Enjolras- Well, it’s not like it would be the first time.

Courf- babe <3

Courf-  but also like so far going naked is the only suggestion I’ve been offered, so

                   Cosette- *sigh*

                   Cosette- (it was a very long, dramatic sigh, btw)

                   Cosette- marius and I are in his room do you want to have a fashion show to decide?

                   Marius- YESSS FASHION SHOW

Courf- wait marius you’re home?? Since when??

                   Marius- um like noon?

                   Marius- Cosette’s been here since 3?

                   Marius- how did you not know that?

Courf- I don’t know??

Courf- what the fuck??

Courf- I GUESS THAT JUST SHOWS YOU HOW DISTRESSED I AM

Courf- I’m coming to you room with the entirety of my wardrobe EVERYBODY ELSE WISH US LUCK     

                   Enjolras- I’ll see you tomorrow; do I really have to wish you luck now?

Courf- YES.

                   Enjolras- Good luck, Courfeyrac.

                   Bahorel- break a leg dude

                   Jehan- honestly it’ll be fine, but good luck anyways

Courf- <3 <3 <3 you people are actually the best <3 <3 <3

 

 

***Jehan created the group ‘Courf Protection Squad’***

***Jehan added Enjolras, Cosette, Marius, and Bahorel to ‘Courf Protection Squad***

 

**11:06 AM- Jehan to Courf Protection Squad**

Jehan- on the off chance that this doesn’t go well, are we prepared to deal with a heartbroken courf?

                   Marius- we’ve got ice cream and a very potter musical?

Jehan- perfect

Jehan- you’re a star, marius

 

 

**11:27 AM- Courf to F is for friends who fuck up together**

Courf- .jpg

Courf- LOOK AT THE OUTFIT LOOK HOW CUTE I AM

Courf- I AM READY FOR ANYTHING

Courf- GOODNIGHT MY LOVES

 

 

**2:37 AM- Combeferre to Grantaire**

Combeferre- So I was thinking, what if I comment on the post?

                Grantaire- dude wtf you’re still awake?

                Grantaire- also what

Combeferre- I mean, he did say that if I wanted to I could talk to him in class, but I won’t actually be going to class, so…

                Grantaire- so…

                Grantaire- wait u want to talk to him?

Combeferre- I mean, he’s clearly very upset about the fact that I left, and it was very rude of me, so I’d say I definitely owe him an apology…

                Grantaire- omg do u like him?

Combeferre- I mean, I don’t know him so there’s no real way of knowing if I do or don’t like him…

                Grantaire- but u do

Combeferre- I mean, he was very cute and I definitely wouldn’t mind getting to know him…

                Grantaire- u only say ‘I mean’ when you’re trying to rationalize things

                Grantaire- same with the ellipsis

                Grantaire- jbm think u should comment btw

                Grantaire- b says u can’t rationalize love

Combeferre- Have you told them everything?

                Grantaire- yup

                Grantaire- i always do

                Grantaire- it might be because he’s super high but j is crying because of how cute it all is

Combeferre- Of course he is

Combeferre- Maybe you guys should go to bed?

                Grantaire- bro you never sleep

                Grantaire- don’t be a hypocrite

                Grantaire- also I read that to chetta and she flipped u off because she is not a guy

                Grantaire- she is a woman and very proud of it

                Grantaire- she’s also very high but don’t tell her i said that she’s kind of scary sometimes

Combeferre- Tell her I’m sorry and that I love her?

Combeferre- Also I’m going to bed now, but you kids have fun!

                Grantaire- lol like u sleep sure whatever

                Grantaire- but night dad

 

 

**3:01 AM- Grantaire to Combeferre**

Grantaire- wait did u end up commenting??

                   Combeferre- _sent a link_

Grantaire- HOLY FUCK YOU SMOOTH BASTARD

 

 

**(Thursday)**

**7:54 AM- Courf to F is for friends who fuck up together**

Courf- okay I’m here

Courf- I’m the first one here

Courf- there is no sign of him

                   Enjolras- That’s because class doesn’t start until 8:30. You’re ridiculously early. I haven’t even left my apartment yet.

Courf- gee enj thanks that’s EXACTLY the kind of support I need

 

 

**8:00 AM- Enjolras to Courf**

Enjolras- I’m stopping for coffee- do you want anything?

                   Courf- yes please omg I take it back your support means the world to me

Enjolras- The usual?

                   Courf- yes please you are an actual angel please forget every bad thing I’ve ever said about you

                   Courf- I take it all back

                   Courf- you are my absolute favourite

Enjolras- :)

Enjolras- I’ll be there in 15 minutes!

Enjolras- Also, what bad things have you been saying about me??

                   Courf- NOTHING EVER YOU’RE THE BEST

 

 

**8:06- Courf to F is for friends who fuck up together**

Courf- ENJ IS THE BEST PERSON TO EVER LIVE I LOVE HIM WITH ALL MY HEART

 

 

**8:10- Courf to F is for friends who fuck up together**

Courf- UPDATE: I’m still the only one here

Courf- it’s actually super boring

Courf- Pro Tip: never show up anywhere early ever

Courf- it’s terrible and boring

Courf- 0/10 would recommend

                   Cosette- courf this is probably the first time you’ve ever been early for anything tbh I’m very impressed

Courf- wait cosette YOU’RE AWAKE??

Courf- WHAT??

Courf- THIS IS THE EARLIEST YOU’VE EVER BEEN AWAKE??

Courf- WHAT IS THIS??

                   Cosette- you literally climbed into bed with Marius and I, brought us coffee, and refused to leave until we’d wished you luck AGAIN

                   Cosette- also I was a part of the emotional support squad message and I take that duty very seriously

Courf- mom <3

                   Cosette- babe <3

 

 

**8:19- Courf to F is for friends who fuck up together**

Courf- okay enj is here (and he brought me coffee honestly I love him so much)

Courf- and so are a bunch of other students

Courf- and the prof

Courf- but the love of my life is nowhere to be seen

 

 

**8:26 AM- Courf to F is for friends who fuck up together**

Courf- okay he’s still not here

Courf- I hate this so much???

 

 

**8:27 AM- Jehan to Courf Protection Squad**

Jehan- Enj, what are the chances that this guy doesn’t show up?

                   Enjolras- I honestly don’t know, but the prof’s about to start the lecture, so…

                   Enjolras- Courfeyrac keeps jumping whenever the door opens? And then he just kind of deflates when it isn’t him coming in?

                   Enjolras- Honestly, I understand not wanting to be hit on in class, but this seems like a bit of an extreme reaction.

                   Enjolras- Like, I’m pretty sure that Courf’s note was only asking him if he wanted to study together? Which is a very reasonable thing to ask?

                   Marius- :(

 

 

**8:33 AM- Courf to F is for friends who fuck up together**

Courf- he’s probably just late?

 

 

**8:35 AM- Combeferre to Grantaire**

Combeferre- People keep liking the post and my comment, but I don’t think he has yet? Also, he hasn’t messaged me?

                 Grantaire- give it time dude

                 Grantaire- he made a post about u

                 Grantaire- and he called u dreamy like 10 different times

                 Grantaire- he obviously likes u

Combeferre- But what if he’s offended when I don’t show up to class today?

                Grantaire-  technically u r in class

                Grantaire- just not the one he’s in

                Grantaire- tbh if i were him i wouldn’t have gone to class today

                Grantaire- so like

                Grantaire- maybe he doesn’t know that you’re not there?

Combeferre- I hope not?

Combeferre- The note he gave me said that he’d never taken a poli sci class before, and he was asking me for help with studying? He shouldn’t skip class if he feels like he’s behind?

                Grantaire- omfg you’re such a nerd

                Grantaire- also though you never get like this about guys?

                Grantaire- wtf dude

Combeferre- I don’t know what you’re talking about?

Combeferre- I just feel bad because I hurt his feelings

Combeferre- Really, commenting on the post was the only rational thing for me to do

                Grantaire- lol right sure whatever u say

 

 

**8:42 AM- Courf to F is for friends who fuck up together**

Courf- guys what if he dropped the course?

                Cosette- I’m sure he didn’t

Courf- he totally did oh my god

Courf- I am the actual worst person ever

Courf- I have driven him away from academia

Courf- I have ruined his future

Courf- I can never show my face in public again

Courf- this is terrible

Courf- I am a life ruiner

                Jehan- you are not the worst person ever and you are not a life ruiner. You are wonderful, and kind, and a fantastic friend, and this doesn’t change any of that.

 

 

**8:47 AM- Enj to Courf Protection Squad**

Enj- He looks so sad.

Enj- I hate seeing him like this?

 

 

**8:50 AM- Enjolras to Courf**

Enjolras- Hey, do you want to get breakfast after class?

                Courf- technically it would be brunch and you hate brunch

Enjolras- The idea of ‘brunch’ is a capitalistic ploy.

Enjolras- But I’m very hungry, so I’m willing to let it slide this time.

                Courf- is this a pity brunch?

Enjolras- No? I’m very hungry.

                Courf- you’re also a terrible liar

Enjolras- We can go to Denny’s?

                Courf- you hate denny’s

Enjolras- ‘Hate’ is a very strong word…

                Courf- you boycotted it in grade 2 and yelled ‘evil’ whenever somebody mentioned it

Enjolras- Is that a no to brunch, then?

                Courf- fuck no I love brunch we’re doing this

 

 

**9:03 AM- Courf to F is for friends who fuck up together**

Courf- enj and I are having pity brunch after class at denny’s

Courf- anybody want to join us while we mourn my love life?

 

 

**9:05 AM- Jehan to Courf Protection Squad**

Jehan- pity brunch?

Jehan- really enj?

                Enjolras- I swear to god, I didn’t call it that.

                Enjolras- He just looked so sad, okay? Brunch was the first thing I thought of.

                Marius- but you hate brunch?

Jehan- enj might actually be the sweetest person ever what the fuck

 

 

**9:08 AM- Marius to F is for friends who fuck up together**

Marius- cosette and I are already having brunch with her dads

Marius- (pray for me)

Marius- wait COSETTE CAN WE BRING THEM ALONG??

Marius- actually wait no if  Mr. Javert’s there we’d better not

Marius- sorry babe <3

                Cosette- was the ‘sorry babe’ to me or to courf?

Marius- yes.

                Courf- #relationshipgoals

                Courf- IF ONLY SOMEBODY LOVED ME

 

 

**9:13 AM- Cosette to Courf Protection Squad**

Cosette- he’s back to shouting… that’s a good sign, right?

                Jehan- I feel like it could go either way

 

 

**9:15 AM- Jehan to F is for friends who fuck up together**

Jehan- I’ve got class at 10 so I can’t make it

Jehan- you kids have fun, though

                Courf- ah yes

                Courf- because nothing says ‘fun’ quite like mourning the fact that I have fucked up my love life completely and entirely

 

 

**9:18 AM- Enjolras to Courf Protection Squad**

Enjolras- I’m not the only one who thinks he’s being a bit over dramatic, right?

                Jehan- his feelings are hurt

                Jehan- just go have your pity brunch with him, and we’ll work the rest out later

 

 

**9:32 AM- Combeferre to Grantaire**

Combeferre- Maybe I should delete the comment?

                Grantaire- dude what the fuck NO

 

 

**9:34 AM- Grantaire to the cool kids (Combeferre, Musichetta, Joly, Bosseut, Feuilly, Eponine)**

Grantaire- ferre wants to delete his comment on the fb post

                Bosseut- DUDE, NO

Grantaire- ^that’s what i said

                Joly- also it’s only been up for 10 hours, and most of those hours were hours that people sleep through? Maybe give it a bit more time?

 

**9:38 AM- Combeferre to Grantaire**

Combeferre- Was that necessary?

                Grantaire- they’re better with the whole love thing than i am

                Grantaire- i, on the other hand, will be ready to help u deal with crushing disappointment if it ever comes your way

Combeferre- You are not a disappointment, and you are loved by so many people.

                Grantaire- careful dude that sounds pretty gay

Combeferre- And here I thought the fact that I enjoy fucking men was going to give my gay-ness away.

 

 

**9:41 AM- Eponine to the cool kids**

Eponine- what?

Eponine- what comment?

Eponine- did he get into a fight with somebody’s racist uncle again?

Eponine- if that’s the case, don’t delete it I’m sure you’re right

                Joly- _sent a link_

Eponine- oh my god what the actual fuck I leave you all alone for like a day and this happens

Eponine- what the actual fuck

Eponine- this is adorable and sickening and if you delete that comment I will fight you, ferre

 

 

**9:45 AM- Combeferre to Eponine**

Combeferre- Hey, did everything go alright with your family?

                Eponine- as well as it ever does, but that’s not important right now

                Eponine- what’s important, is the fact that i leave town for three days

                Eponine- and come back to find you in the middle of a fucking rom com

                Eponine- you know what this means, don’t you?

 

***Eponine has deleted Combeferre from the group ‘very sad and very single people’***

**9:47 AM- Eponine to very sad and very single people (Grantaire, Feuilly)**

Eponine- so, are we placing bets on ferre’s new relationship, or what?

                Feuilly- I feel like it’s unethical to make money off of our friends?

Eponine- you say that every time, and you win every time

                Grantaire- tbh im like 99% sure that both of u have a gambling problem, so

Eponine- pot, meet kettle

                Feuilly- does that mean you’re out, r?

                Grantaire- fuck no let’s do this

 

 

**9:47 AM- Combeferre to Eponine**

Combeferre- You do realize that I’m still single, right?

                Eponine- give it time, kid

                Eponine- give it time

Combeferre- I’m a year older than you, you can’t call me kid?

                Eponine- whatever you say, kid

                Eponine- btw please don’t delete the comment I’ve got a lot riding on this

Combeferre- Did you delete me from the group so you could bet on me?

                Eponine- frankly, I’m offended that you would even suggest that

 

 

**9:55- Feuilly to the cool kids**

Feuilly- I’m with Ep on this one

Feuilly- also Joly was probably right… just give it a bit more time?

Feuilly- but also I’m very confused? If you like the guy, why did you leave when he passed you a note?

                Grantaire- lol

                Joly- lol

                Bosseut- lol

                Eponine- wait that’s actually a very good question?

                Combeferre- The note may have mentioned that we were in a poli sci class, and before that I may have been under the impression that we were in a bio lab, and the note may have made me realize that I was in the wrong room and was missing my bio lab, so

Feuilly- damn

                Combeferre- But you all think I should leave the comment up, right?

                Eponine- definitely

                Grantaire- yes dude what the fuck

Feuilly- if you want to, than yes

                Musichetta- I’m pretty sure j and b will cry if you delete it

                Joly- she’s not wrong

                Bosseut- she knows us so well <3

                Musichetta- babe <3

 

 

**9:59 AM- Eponine to very sad and very single people**

Eponine- and THAT is why we have a group for single people

                Grantaire- they’re so cute im going to puke

Eponine- and you have to live with them holy shit

Eponine- so cute honestly I hate them

                Grantaire- like how dare they

                Feuilly- …

                Feuilly- …

                Feuilly- I worry about you two sometimes.

 

 

**10:00 AM- Bahorel to F is for friends who fuck up together**

Bahorel- yo wait I love pity brunch please tell me I’m not too late

Bahorel- I slept through class again but I am definitely willing to get out of bed for denny’s

                Enjolras- We’re walking there now, if you want to meet us?

Bahorel- SWEET

 

 

**9:56 AM- Bahorel to Courf Protection Squad**

Bahorel- wait, how seriously were you guys taking Courf’s ban on the Spotted page?

                Enjolras- I only looked at his post that one time?

                Cosette- same, actually

                Marius- he knows where I sleep and he’s good at figuring out lies, so I’ve stayed away from it

                Jehan- I was respecting his privacy and not looking at it… why?

Bahorel- holy fuck you guys are the worst friends ever

Bahorel- you seriously haven’t looked at it?

Bahorel- seriously??

                Enjolras- We were respecting his wishes. How does that make us bad friends?

Bahorel- if you have to ask you wouldn’t understand

                Enjolras- What does that even mean?

Bahorel- if you have to ask you wouldn’t understand

                Jehan- I honestly can’t tell if you’re being very deep or just spewing nonsense

Bahorel- I’ll show you deep ;)

                Cosette- omfg

                Marius- was that a sex joke?

Bahorel- omfg

                Enjolras- Was there a point to this conversation?

Bahorel- oh yeah

Bahorel- was there ever

                Jehan- now you’re just being super vague on purpose, right?

Bahorel- I prefer the term mysterious

Bahorel- and it’s part of my charm ;)

                Enjolras- Okay yes, but the point of this conversation WAS?

Bahorel- tbh I’d rather show you than tell you

Bahorel- I want to see courf’s happy little face when he sees it

                Enjolras- Wait, what?

 

 

**10:07 AM- Bahorel to Courf and Enjolras**

Bahorel- I just got here where are you guys?

                Courf- table in the back

                Courf- just follow the sound of complete and utter heartbreak, and there you’ll find me

Bahorel- … okay then

 

 

**10:15 AM- Courf to F is for friends who fuck up together**

Courf- BAHOREL IS A GENIUS AND THE BEST PERSON I HAVE EVER MET

Courf- EVERYTHING IS OKAY IN THE WORLD

Courf- IT’S A BEAUTIFUL DAY

                Jehan- did rel steal your phone?

Courf- NOPE NOT THIS TIME

Courf- THIS TIME HE SAVED MY LIFE

Courf- HE’S SUCH A GREAT FRIEND

                Jehan- right… do we get details, or?

Courf- YES.

Courf- BUT FIRST,

Courf- I HAVE SO MUCH BRUNCH TO CONSUME

Courf- TODAY IS A GOOD DAY.

 

 

**10:17 AM- Jehan to Courf Protection Squad**

Jehan- ???

                Bahorel- check out the post on the spotted page 

Jehan- okay?

                Bahorel- check out the top comment on it

Jehan- holy fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> i got bored at work, so
> 
> let me know what you think?


End file.
